New Experiences
by OrangeLook
Summary: What would you do if you had the opportunity to taste the delights hidden in Magic World, even being a muggle? See how Isolda faces this challenge during the most special summer of her life.


_**This a fic that happens during the fifth year summer, at the Burrow as the tittle says. **_

_**I dedicate it to my dear friend Shockin'blueeyes for her recent birthday, hope she likes it..**_

_**I hope you like it too, please review haha :)**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING **_

* * *

Isolda was almost done preparing her trunk for a trip she couldn't believe she was going to make, somewhere where all her knowledge had no value. Emotions were confusing her to a point that she didn't whether she was excited or scared about the adventure she was about to undertake.

The perspective of four weeks being in a place she could only imagine thank to the poor description his neighbor had made of his best friend home was something she had always wanted to live. However, she had multiple doubts, even for the basic things as packing; was all the stuff she had selected going to be appropriate there? Would she even need it? Everything was so hard to decide when referring to the Magic World… Lots of questions were fighting to come out of her head and be asked, though; not always a muggle was allowed to taste the delights of a World only dreamt by most of the people we see every day. But the moment was close, in less than an hour she would be going through her own home's door, walking towards a brand new experience.

Then the bell ringed and everything seemed to stop, she looked through the window and saw Harry Potter waiting for her to let him in outside her house. It wasn't eleven o'clock yet! She was far from being ready to leave! Anyways, she ran downstairs – almost fell down as she did it - and sped off through the corridor that connected them to the door. She finally turned the handle and opened.

"It's not… Not… I am NOT ready!" She said, so nervous she could barely stand still.

"I know, just calm down! I've come to make sure you pack everything you need. I don't want Ron to think that I can't prepare my own friends to go to the Burrow" He smiled and laughed a little bit, trying to make the girl leave all the stress out. He didn't succeed.

She returned upstairs quickly took everything out of the trunk; now she was sure that nothing she had put in it was adequate. Then Harry came in, hit the table as he always did when he entered the room, just as he had been doing for the last ten or twelve years, since she moved to the house next his aunt and uncle's.

"Always that stupid table…" He then looked at her and began to talk. "Okay, Is, we have an hour and a half to pack a magic luggage, calm down and focus.

"First of all you'll need all the clothes you would pack for a normal trip, teens don't always wear special outfits; and if you need anything I'm sure they'll bring you to Diagon Alley. And here we get to an important point; you weren't thinking of taking your regular money with you, right?"

She looked at him with a funny guilty look in her face. "I don't have any other money; I thought they'd let me pay with that, wouldn't they? We're still in the UK."

"Yeah, but wizards are different even in that; I'll give you some change okay?" He handed her a bunch of bills and a little fabric bag full of weird coins. Isolda had already seen some of those, but she had never had any of her own, that was getting more and more exciting.

"I give what I think you will need, just for things you'd like to buy as a whim, because I'm sure that Mrs. Weasley is not going to let any of your necessities stay unsatisfied." Harry was excited too, just the perspective of someone not magic visiting the Weasleys for a month was something at least funny to imagine.

"Do I need any phone or other type of communication thing?" She asked, before remembering that wizards wrote letters and sent them with owls. However, Harry nodded.

"I think that's all you need, just check it one more time; but I think that's it!" He smiled and patted Isolda's elbow.

"Thank you Harry, I don't know how to thank you enough the way you've helped me, and of course, it is because of you that I'm going to Ron's; my uncle would never let me spend a second in your world…" She smiled too and hugged him.

"Just have fun, be careful, because these are not good times there, and tell the Weasleys I miss them and that I'll be there in two months; that will be enough" He then looked at the clock on the wall and separated from her, they had to leave now if they didn't want the girl to miss the train that would take her to a dreamt place.

"Let's go!" They looked at each other, breathed and headed to the door; the taxi was waiting for them there. Isolda said goodbye to her parents, who were convinced that she was going to Spain to learn a bit of its language.

The journey to King's Cross' station was full of stress, the girl was so nervous that she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to get on that train; it wasn't a trip as all the kids do to learn languages, she was going to the Magic World, with the Weasleys!

**ISOLDA-ISOLDA-ISOLDA-ISOLDA-ISOLDA-IDOLDA-ISOLDA-ISOLDA-ISOLDA-ISOLDA-ISOLDA**

It had been almost an hour and a half when a very special train arrived to its destination. All the Weasleys except of Arthur, their father, were waiting on the platform for Isolda. Harry had told them about her in his letters, he said she was very nice, but that she barely knew a thing about them, even if her uncle was a wizard.

Fred and George were wondering if she would have the sense of humor their family had or otherwise, she would understand their art and appreciate their pranks. On the other side, they were deciding how to introduce themselves so they would sound as weird as possible to a muggle.

Ginny was really excited, though; she was so looking forward having girl living with them, even if it was for only a few weeks, that would mean she had someone to talk to about topics of general interest, as boys or other girls stuff; not like the stuff Ron was always telling her about. She looked at him automatically, after all, it was Harry's friend who was coming and it would have to be him who was going to have to show her everything, at least at first.

Finally, Molly Weasley was a bit concerned about having a muggle in her house, not for Isolda not being nice, but more for her sons being too nice, because she had seen a picture of her – a frozen picture, what a thing! – And she was pretty beautiful. And there was the fact that she didn't know if she was going to feel left out, with everybody being wizard or witch and everything, or even if she was going to be comfortable at their poor house. You never knew what to think when it was about muggles! However, Arthur, who was the most confident of all had had to stay at the Ministry for work, so she felt a bit insecure at the moment.

**ISOLDA-ISOLDA-ISOLDA-ISOLDA-ISOLDA-IDOLDA-ISOLDA-ISOLDA-ISOLDA-ISOLDA-ISOLDA**

There she was, right about to cross the door of the train and put her foot on the platform. She breathed as deeply as she could one more time and got off the vehicle. After she had made sure she had everything with her she looked up and looked for a family of gingers; when she saw them she didn't know whether to wave or not, she finally did.

The Weasleys hurried and when they were in front of the muggle girl, each one of them had a reaction.

Fred and George were the first ones to speak. "Hello, person from the other side" said George.

"Welcome to our family of faithful wizards!" completed Fred, as he tended her his hand.

"Hi, I'm Isolda… You must be Fred and George, right?" and she took Fred's hand, but before she had even touched it her own hand began to turn green!

"What the...! Oh my God! What is this?" She looked at the Twins and saw them laughing to death, and giving each other five; the other members of the family were staring at them with disapproval written on their faces. Maybe it was their mom's the one that made them stop and introduce themselves as every other human being.

"His name is Fred" said the one that hasn't given her his hand.

"And his is Georgie" Georgie looked at him "Actually it's George, but he hates Georgie so call him like that"

"We're sorry if that little Greenium Anticlassis annoyed you in any way, it just fades if you wait a few hours." Both of them smiled widely as they said that at the same time, letting the muggle girl study their faces; they weren't exactly cute, but there was something on them that was somehow special and attractive.

Then more introductions followed the weirdest Isolda had ever experienced. Ron was the next.

"Hey, I'm Ron, the poor youngest brother. I'm Harry's best friend, you know?" he also tried to smile, but he wasn't able to conceal the shyness he was suffering right now, all together with a deep embarrassment that came from the recent performance his brothers had made.

"Yeah, he's told me a lot about you, I couldn't wait to meet at last." She did smile, but didn't give her hand anymore, just in case.

Finally, the only girl in the family and her mom said hello too, trying to look as normal as they could.

"I'm Ginny, so nice to meet you!" and she hugged Isolda, making her feel a bit better; it wasn't like she wasn't happy though, she was just a bit overwhelmed by the situation and didn't know exactly what to expect from that family. However, Ginny seemed to be the person who would be her closest during that month, not only she was her exact age, but she was a girl, and that was important; not that she didn't like the rest of the family, but it is always good to have someone to tell everything to.

"So nice to meet you too, Harry has also talked a lot about you and I'm sure we'll be really good friends."

"And I am Molly, the poor mom of all these brats; they can be a little scary at the beginning, but they are really nice and they will make their best to be good friends with you. Don't worry about the twins, they're just treating you as any other member of the family, sweetheart. I hope you'll feel at home all this weeks." Mrs. Weasley was very nice to Isolda, who now knew that at least in what concerned people, this was going to be one of the best summers in her whole life.

Then she returned to reality as she saw her green hand again and remembered that she was far away from all she knew, in a world ruled differently, where everything could happen; a world of Magic.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it, review please!**_


End file.
